Avant l'histoire
by UneBettyse
Summary: Courte fiction du point de vue de Ginny Weasley dans "Harry Potter et le prince de sang-mêlé". En rapport avec mes fictions principales "A travers l'histoire" et "Après l'histoire". Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Je me permets de publier cette courte fiction qui a un petit rapport avec mes deux fictions principales _A travers l'histoire _ qui traite de _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort _du point de vue de Ginny, et _Après l'histoire _ qui est la suite de la fiction précédente et qui traite de l'après Tome 7.

Cette fiction sera plutôt courte et sur plusieurs chapitres et sera sous le point de vue de Ginny dans _Harry Potter et le prince de sang-mêlé_. Bien entendu, la fiction étant courte, cela ne traitera que de quelques passages.

Voili voilou, si vous aimez les histoires traitant de Ginny n'hésitez pas à lire mes deux autres fictions.

Bonne lecture à tous ! : D

**Chapitre 1**

Une bonne journée en perspective. Un soleil éclatant dont les rayons s'immisce doucement à travers ma fenêtre, une odeur d'œufs brouillés et de saucisses grillées qui s'infiltre à travers la porte de ma chambre et la douce voix de ma mère qui me réveille. Excellente journée pour l'instant. Rien ne pourrait la rendre meilleure, n'est-ce pas ?

« Bonjour Ginny, debout, fait ma mère Molly Weasley.

- Ouais ouais… je marmonne sans réel enthousiasme.

- Harry est là, il est arrivé tard, il dort ne fait pas de bruit en descendant. »

Harry est là ? Attendez… j'ai dit que la journée ne pouvait pas être meilleure ? Elle l'est subitement devenue ! Attendez, pause, marche arrière. Je suis avec Dean maintenant. Hors de question de faire des grands yeux ronds et de battre des cils quand Harry est là, de toute façon, il ne le remarquerait jamais. Donc, on se calme. Harry, le meilleur ami de Ron, et un peu mon ami, est là. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, on va se calmer, c'est une nouvelle, ni plus ni rien.

Je me lève, et m'habille, j'enfile un débardeur et un short, d'accord il est court et alors ? Il fait chaud, ça passera inaperçu. Je me coiffe un peu trop longtemps et je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner. Ron et Hermione sont déjà à la cuisine en train de déjeuner. Ils discutent à voix basse mais à peine suis-je entrée, leur conversation s'interrompt.

« Bonjour, je fais d'une voix enthousiaste.

- Salut Ginny, répond Hermione en souriant.

- Bon Hermione, on va réveiller Harry ? lâche Ron.

- Ta mère a dit de ne pas le… commence Hermione.

- On s'en fout, il aura tout le temps de dormir quand il sera mort, dit Ron en roulant des yeux.

- Surtout ne dis pas ça devant lui, il risquerait de te prendre au mot », répond Hermione.

Ils sortent en me laissant seule dans la cuisine. Hum… après tout, je ne fais pas parti de leur trio, auquel cas ce ne serait plus un trio. Très bien, je vais rester là, seule avec mes pensées et… oh cool des toasts !

Ca va mieux maintenant, je ne suis plus seule, les toasts et la confiture m'accompagnent dans les périples de ma vie. Extraordinaire !

Oh disgrâce ! Qui vient de franchir le seuil de la cuisine ? Fleurk ! Excusez-moi, je voulais dire _Fleur Delacour_, ma future belle-sœur. J'ai envie de recracher mon petit-déjeuner rien qu'à y penser.

« Ah Ginny ! Bonjour ! fait Fleurk…pardon Fleur avec ses grands airs.

- Salut Fleur, je réponds à contrecœur tout en prenant soin de ne pas l'appeler Fleurk.

- Alors tu as bien dormi ? Tu as fait de beaux rêves ? »

C'est ça, parle moi comme si j'étais un bambin qui a fait un cauchemar. Oh merci seigneur, ma mère rentre dans la cuisine et me sauve de l'abominable Fleurk.

« Ginny, tu peux dire bonjour à Harry, ton frère l'a réveillé. Il est dans la chambre des jumeaux. Je vais lui préparer un plateau petit-déjeuner… »

Enfin libérée de _la française_. Je monte les escaliers, toujours exaspérée par ma future belle-sœur puis je me retrouve en quelques secondes devant la porte de la chambre où se trouve Harry. Je les entends discuter…

« Je ne sais pas, fait la voix d'Harry. De toute façon, il ne peut pas être pire qu'Ombrage. »

Je pense que je vais faire mon entrée. J'entre et lance :

« Je connais quelqu'un de pire qu'Ombrage… Salut Harry, j'ajoute à son adresse.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » s'étonne Ron.

Imbécile de frère, tu ne veux pas laisser Harry me répondre avant de nous interrompre, nous étions en pleine connexion tous les deux. Enfin non, pas vraiment mais c'est comme si !

« C'est _elle_, je réponds en m'asseyant à côté d'Hermione sur le lit d'Harry. Elle me rend folle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? » demande Hermione.

Merci Hermione de compatir, tu dois être la seule avec maman qui me comprend en ce qui concerne Fleurk.

« C'est sa façon de me parler… On dirait que j'ai trois ans !

- Je sais, murmura Hermione, elle est tellement sûre d'elle.

- Vous ne pourriez pas l'oublier cinq secondes ? s'énerve Ron.

- Ah oui, bien sûr, répliquais-je sèchement, prends sa défense. On sait que tu ne te lasses jamais d'elle. »

Harry avait l'air complètement déboussolé. Qu'il est mignon quand il ne comprend rien avec ses cheveux tout ébouriffés et… Hop hop hop on se calme ! Dean, Dean, Dean. Il faut penser à Dean.

« De qui vous… » commence Harry.

Fleurk entre dans la chambre avec un plateau déjeuner. Harry est tellement surpris qu'il remonte ses couvertures tellement vite Hermione et moi nous tombons du lit. Merci Fleurk ! Et toi Harry, tu es vraiment imbécile, pourquoi tu remontes tes couvertures comme ça ? Tu n'étais pas tout nu que je sache ?! Je l'aurais remarqué…

« Arry, dit Fleurk avec une voix toute enrouée. Ca fait si longtemps.»

Pas assez longtemps à mon goût. Ah tiens, ma mère débarque.

« Ce n'était pas la peine d'apporter le plateau, je m'apprêtais à le faire moi-même ! »

Mais battons-nous toutes pour Harry ! Hé ! Fleurk embrasse Harry sur les deux joues. Bas les pattes ! Bas les pattes ! Tu m'as déjà volé mon frère, tu vas pas me voler Harry. Même s'il ne m'appartient pas, c'est pour le principe. Allez, dégage de là, sale blondasse.

« … l'été prochain quand on… ah mais, ce n'est pas possible, oh, là, là, tu n'es as au courant ? fait Fleur.

- Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de lui annoncer, répond ma mère.

- Bill et moi, on va se marier ! » lance Fleur toute contente.

J'évite de regarder ma mère et Hermione sous peine d'exploser de rire. Je remarque qu'Harry nous fixe moi, ma mère et Hermione. Il a du remarquer notre petit manège.

« Eh bien… heu… félicitations ! » fait Harry.

Pourquoi tu as dit ça, Harry ? Je ne sais pas, tu ne pouvais pas dire quelque chose du style « Dommage que ton dragon ne t'ai pas avalée toute crue pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers » ?

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire dans cette maison, sauf si on aime la cuisine et les poulets ! Enfin je te laisse prendre ton petit déjeuner, Arry ! »

Si ma maison te dérange tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à t'en aller Fleurk ! Et arrête de l'appeler Arry, il s'appelle Harry. Bon sang, ce n'est pas compliqué à prononcer !

« Tchah ! fait ma mère

- Maman la déteste, je fais à voix basse.

- Je ne la déteste pas ! Je trouve simplement qu'ils se sont fiancés un peu trop vite, c'est tout ! »

Traduction, tu la détestes.

« On a vu la même chose autrefois au temps de sa puissance, des couples à droite et à gauche qui partaient vivre ensemble sur un coup de tête.

- Toi et papa, par exemple, je dis malicieusement.

- Oui mais, ton père et moi, étions faits l'un pour l'autre, à quoi aurait-il servi d'attendre ? Alors que Bill et Fleur… enfin quoi… qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en commun ? Lui a le sens des réalités, il aime travailler dur alors qu'elle…

- Une vraie dinde, j'approuve. Mais Bill n'est pas si réaliste. Son métier, c'est de conjurer les mauvais sorts, il aime bien l'aventure, il est sensible au charme… J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'il est tombé amoureux de Fleurk. »

Harry et Hermione explosent de rire.

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça Ginny, réplique ma mère. Bon je ferais bien d'y aller… Mange tes œufs pendant qu'ils sont chauds, Harry. »

Bah quoi, je trouve que ça lui va très bien comme prénom Fleurk.

« Vous ne finissez pas à vous habituer à elle à force de vivre sous le même toit ? demande Harry.

- Oh si mais quand elle te tombe dessus sans que tu t'y attendes comme tout à l'heure… fait Ron.

- Tu n'as quand même pas envie de l'avoir près de toi éternellement ? » je dis à Ron.

Il hausse les épaules. Evidemment. Il n'y a pas que Bill qui est sensible au charme dans cette famille.

« En tout cas, je te parie que maman va essayer d'arrêter ça le plus vite possible, si elle le peut.

- Et comment s'y prendra-t-elle ? me demande Harry.

- Elle fait son possible pour inviter Tonks à dîner. Je crois qu'elle voudrait bien que Bill tombe amoureux d'elle. J'espère que c'est ce qui se passera, je préfère que ce soit elle qui entre dans la famille.

- Oh oui, ça marchera très bien, dit Ron d'un ton sarcastique. Sois raisonnable, aucun type sain d'esprit ne va préférer Tonks si Fleur est dans les parages. D'accord Tonks n'est pas mal quand elle ne s'arrange pas le nez et les cheveux avec des trucs stupides mais…

- Elle est sacrément plus agréable que Fleurk, je l'interromps.

- Et elle est plus intelligente, c'est une Auror, lance Hermione.

- Fleur n'est pas bête du tout, elle a été choisie pour les Tournoi des Trois Sorciers » fait remarquer Harry.

Comment ose-t-il la défendre ?! Lui aussi est tombé sous son charme ?! Quel imbécile !

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! s'exclame Hermione.

- J'imagine que tu aimes bien la façon dont Fleurk t'appelles « Arry », je fais d'un air méprisant.

- Non, répond vite Harry, je faisais simplement remarquer que Fleurk – je veux dire Fleur…

- Je préférerais avoir Tonks dans la famille, je répète. Au moins, elle est drôle.

- Elle n'est pas si drôle que ça, ces temps-ci, fait Ron. Chaque fois que je la vois on dirait plutôt Mimi Geignarde.

- C'est injuste ! proteste Hermione. Simplement, elle ne s'est pas encore remise de ce qui s'est passé… tu sais bien… Je veux dire qu'il était son cousin ! »

Alors là, Hermione, ce n'était vraiment pas intelligent de parler de Sirius devant Harry. Je le vois regarder ses œufs d'un air triste. Bon sang, Ron et Hermione arrêtez de parler de Sirius, vous voyez bien que ça le rend tout bizarre !

La porte s'ouvre et ma mère passe la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Ginny, murmure-t-elle, viens m'aider à préparer le déjeuner.

- Je suis en train de parler avec les autres ! je réponds énervée.

- Tu descends tout de suite ! » ordonne ma mère en partant.

Enervée, je me lève.

« Elle veut que je sois là pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec Fleurk ! je m'indigne en ramenant mes cheveux en arrière pour imiter ladite Fleurk. Vous aussi, vous avez intérêt à descendre vite. »

Je sors de la chambre et je descends dans la cuisine où ma mère prépare à manger tandis que Fleur est assise sur une chaise. Dire que j'aurais pu continuer à discuter avec Harry… et les autres. Il faut vraiment que je me le sorte de la tête. Lorsqu'il n'est pas dans les parages, tout va bien, je pense à Dean et à quel point je suis pressée de le revoir à la rentrée… Mais dés qu'Harry est là, j'oublie tout et je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder sans cesse, de constater à quel point il devient de plus en plus beau, d'écouter sa voix dont je ne me lasse jamais… Je dois vraiment me calmer. Il me connait depuis cinq ans, il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, il ne tombera jamais amoureux de moi, si ça aurait du se faire, ça se serait déjà fait avant.

Tiens Hermione vient de redescendre dans la cuisine. Ou là là, elle a un œil au beurre noir. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Ron l'a confondue avec une cuisse de poulet et il a essayé de la manger ?

« Mme Weasley ! hurle Hermione qui semble en panique. Est-ce qu'il y a eu des hiboux ? Les résultats de nos BUSEs sont sensés arriver aujourd'hui et…

- Calme toi, Hermione, il n'y a pas eu d'hiboux, laisse-moi t'arranger ton œil qu'est-ce que…

- Un télescope qui était dans la chambre des jumeaux…

- Ca ne devait pas être prêt à la vente s'ils l'ont laissé là », je dis.

Maman commence à soigner Hermione pendant quelques minutes mais rien à faire, son œil au beurre noir reste toujours aussi visible. Ron et Harry descendent et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'Harry a énormément grandi pendant ce mois-ci.

« Ca ne veut pas partir…

- S'arranger pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'enlever, c'est ça l'idée que Fred et George se font d'une bonne plaisanterie » je fais.

Fleur fait une remarque comme quoi les jumeaux sont très drôles puis Hermione continue d'être paniquée à propos de ses BUSEs.

« Je sais que j'ai raté les runes anciennes. J'ai fait au moins un contresens. Et je n'ai… »

Toujours en train de paniquer, celle-là. Je vous parie dix Gallions qu'elle aura ses onze BUSEs. J'espère que ce sera le cas car je n'ai pas dix Gallions.

« A Beauxbâtons ça ne se passait pas du tout comme ça, fait Fleur d'un air suffisant. Et c'était beaucoup mieux, je peux vous le dire. On avait nos examens au bout de six ans d'études et pas cinq, et ensuite… »

Je remercie Hermione d'avoir hurlé en voyant leurs hiboux ce qui a empêché Fleurk de continuer de parler. Je n'avais pas très envie de savoir comment fonctionnait le système scolaire français, c'était bien le cadet de mes soucis.

Ron, Harry et Hermione attrapent chacun leur lettre et je me place juste derrière Ron pour lire sa lettre. Je remarque qu'il a sept BUSEs. Pas mal pour un imbécile comme lui.

« Je n'ai raté que la divination et l'histoire de la magie mais qui donc s'y intéresse ? fait Ron à Harry. Tiens… on échange. »

Je regarde désormais la feuille d'Harry à travers l'épaule de Ron. Il a sept BUSEs aussi mais il réussit à obtenir un Optimal en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ce qui n'a, en soi, rien d'étonnant.

« Et toi ? je demande à Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?

- Je… Ce n'est pas trop mal…

- Eh, arrête un peu, la coupe Ron en lui prenant ses résultats. Ouais c'est ça… dix Optimal et un Effort Exceptionnel en défense contre les forces du Mal. Tu dois être très déçue, non ? »

Harry éclate de rire et je le suis également .

« Eh bien, maintenant nous allons préparer nos ASPIC ! dit Ron. Maman, il reste des saucisses ? »

Mon frère ne pense vraiment qu'à manger.

« Eh ! Moi aussi j'en veux ! » je m'exclame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Mes journées se résument à jouer au Quidditch avec Ron, Harry et… aussi surprenant soit-il, Hermione ! Ron et moi jouons ensemble contre Harry et Hermione. Hermione était vraiment nulle et je pense qu'elle l'a très bien compris. La nuit dernière, je l'ai vue feuilleté _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_, je pense qu'elle voudrait bien que la théorie l'aide mais c'est peine perdue. Je n'ose pas lui dire, ça l'attristerait de savoir qu'il y a certains domaines où elle ne peut pas exceller… et où elle peut ne pas être bonne du tout, d'ailleurs.

« Tu joues super bien en poursuiveuse, me dit Harry tandis que nous rentrions à la maison après une partie de Quidditch très violente.

- Merci, je réponds avec un grand sourire. Toi par contre, tu es meilleur en attrapeur, tu ne seras jamais un poursuiveur.

- Je sais, par contre Hermione, elle, je ne sais pas dans quel poste on pourra la mettre pour qu'elle soit bonne, pouffe Harry.

- Arbitre ? » je propose en ricanant.

Le lendemain de l'anniversaire d'Harry qui ne fut pas très joyeux car nous avons appris l'enlèvement de Florian Fortarôme et d'Ollivander, nous recevons nos lettres de Poudlard et, grande surprise, Harry est le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Cela me donne encore plus envie de me présenter aux sélections. Quoi que j'allais y aller quand même, mais là je vais encore plus y aller. Bref, vous m'avez comprise. Aujourd'hui, nous allons au Chemin de Traverse, je vais enfin pouvoir voir le magasin de mes jumeaux préférés !

« C'est fou ce qu'il pense aux autres », ronronne Fleur tandis que Bill donne à Harry l'argent de son coffre qu'il était partit chercher.

Je regarde Harry et je fais semblant de vomir dans mon bol de céréales. Il s'étouffe de rire et il s'étouffe pour de vrai, il a avalé ses céréales de travers. Je ne comprends pas, ce n'était pas si drôle que ça pourtant.

Pour aller au Chemin de Traverse, Papa a réussi à avoir une voiture du ministère, nous nous installons donc, Ron, Hermione, Harry et moi sur la banquette arrière. Je suis à côté d'Harry et je trouve dommage que la banquette sois si grande, si elle était plus petite nous serions collés. Hé ho ! On se calme. Pense à Dean, ton actuel petit ami et arrête de penser à celui que tu n'auras jamais !

Une fois arrivé au Chaudron Baveur, c'est Hagrid qui nous accueille. Cool, je l'aime bien Hagrid, il me fait rire. Malheureusement, nous devons nous séparer, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Hagrid parte d'un côté et je pars de mon côté avec papa et maman. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir cinq ans, pourquoi je suis toujours mise de côté ?! J'ai pourtant quinze ans dans dix jours.

A Fleury & Bott nous achetons tous les livres nécessaires. Heureusement qu'il n'y a plus que Ron et moi à Poudlard, le prix des livres est exorbitant. Je déteste le fait que notre famille soit pauvre. Je sais qu'avec la promotion de papa, cela va mieux maintenant mais nous sommes toujours en dessous des autres…

Une fois les livres achetés, nous sortons et retrouvons les autres pour nous diriger au magasin de Fred et George. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Waouh ! C'est impossible de rater leur magasin, il est coloré et contraste avec les ternes magasins des alentours. Le magasin semble blindé ! Harry et Ron rentrent les premiers puis je les suis. Hermione est juste derrière moi et j'admire les produits. Il y a les fameuses boîtes à Flemme que nous connaissions déjà, les Oreilles à Rallonges, les baguettes farceuses. Mais le magasin comporte également de tous nouveaux produits. Hermione et moi nous nous arrêtons devant les Rêve Eveillé.

« …C'est vraiment extraordinaire comme magie ! lance Hermione à Harry qui est à côté.

- Pour avoir dit ça, tu as droit à une boîte gratuite », fait Fred.

Je continue de regarder les Rêve Eveillé, cela à l'air génial. Pourquoi diable est-ce interdit à la vente au moins de seize ans ?! Cela aurait pu être génial pour les cours d'Etudes des Runes, c'est franchement ennuyant ! Dire que je n'ai pris cette matière que parce qu'Hermione me l'avait conseillée !

« Dites-moi les filles, est-ce que vous avez vu notre gamme Charme de Sorcière ? nous demanda Fred à moi et Hermione. Suivez-moi mesdemoiselles… »

Nous le suivons.

« Et voilà, fait Fred fièrement. Le meilleur choix de philtres d'amour que vous puissiez trouver. »

Bien sûr ! Comme si, mes frères, qui avaient seulement un simple Acceptable en potion pouvaient faire les meilleurs philtres d'amour.

« Et ça marche ? je demande sceptique.

- Bien sûr ! Jusqu'à vingt-quatre heures d'affilée selon le poids du garçon… commence Fred.

- … et la beauté de la fille, termine George. Mais nous n'en vendons pas à notre sœur, ajoute-t-il très sérieusement, surtout pas quand on sait qu'elle a déjà cinq petits amis d'après ce que nous avons…

- Tout ce que raconte Ron n'est qu'un énorme mensonge », je réponds calmement.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Harry qui a l'air très étonnée. Ca y est, il va croire que j'ai cinq petits-amis…Harry, je ne suis pas une gourgandine, j'espère que tu m'entends !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? je demande en prenant un pot rose.

- Un Efface-Boutons, dix secondes garanties, répond Fred. Convient à tout, depuis les points noirs jusqu'aux furoncles mais n'essaye pas de changer de conversation. Est-ce que oui ou non tu sors ces temps-ci avec un garçon nommé Dean Thomas ?

- Oui, j'acquiesce. Et la dernière fois que je l'ai eu devant moi, je n'ai vu qu'un seul garçon, pas cinq. C'est quoi ça ? j'ajoute en montrant des petites créatures duveteuses roses et violettes.

- Des Boursouflets, répond George. Et Michael Corner ?

- Je l'ai laissé tomber, c'était un mauvais joueur, dis-je. Ils sont adorables, j'ajoute en continuant de regarder les Boursouflets.

- C'est vrai qu'on a envie de les caresser, fait Fred. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu changes de petit ami un peu trop souvent ? »

Alors toi, tu vas voir, tu vas te prendre un sortilège de Chauve-Furie en pleine tête, tu ne vas rien comprendre ! Je lui adresse un regard tueur et je remarque qu'à côté Harry a un petit air effrayé. Oui je sais, je fais peur quand je m'énerve.

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! je réplique d'un ton furieux. Et toi, j'ajoute à Ron qui vient d'arriver, je te serais très reconnaissante de ne pas raconter à ces deux-là des histoires qui ne concernent que moi ! »

Pourquoi ai-je autant de frères ? Et stupides en plus ! Je vois ma mère qui arrive et qui s'énerve sur Ron, j'en profite pour lui demander :

« Maman, je peux avoir un Boursouflet ?

- Un quoi ? demande-t-elle méfiante.

- Ils sont tellement mignons ! »

Elle s'approche pour les regarder et en prend un dans sa main. Il était tellement petit qu'il tenait dans sa paume.

« S'il-te-plaît maman ! Ce sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire !

- C'est vrai que ton anniversaire est dans dix jours… fait-elle.

- S'il-te-plaît ! je fais.

- Fred, George, ils n'ont rien de bizarres vos… commence maman.

- Boursouflets ? termine Fred. Non, ce sont des animaux de compagnie.

- Ils ne se mettent pas à exploser et cracher des boules de poils ? fait-elle sceptique.

- Rien du tout, ils sont très calmes et inoffensifs, explique George. Un peu comme le Boursouf qu'avait Ron quand il était petit.

- Celui que vous avez utilisé comme Cognard, fait maman.

- Nous étions jeunes… commence George.

- Et innocents… continue Fred.

- Maman, alors je peux l'avoir ? je demande.

- D'accord, d'accord, tu veux lequel ?

- Le violet ! » je fais.

Après avoir payé le Boursouflet, je le pose sur mon épaule et il ronronne doucement. Qu'il est mignon !

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Ron, Harry et Hermione ? demande maman.

- Ils étaient juste derrière moi, je réponds en me retournant.

- Ils ne sont plus là… je vais demander à ton père de faire le tour du magasin, c'est vrai qu'il y a tellement de monde qu'on ne s'y retrouve plus… »

Ils les retrouvèrent dix minutes plus tard. Apparemment, ils étaient dans l'arrière-boutique. Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Je pense qu'ils préparaient quelque chose. Ils préparent toujours quelque chose ces trois-là…

Le reste des vacances passa à toute vitesse. Nous avons fêté mes quinze ans simplement entre nous et Harry m'a même offert un Kit de soin pour mon balai, je n'y crois pas ! Peut-être qu'il me veut dans son équipe de Quidditch et comme il sait que mon balai n'est pas fameux, il pense peut-être que ça peut aider. Il est adorable !

Le dernier jour des vacances, je prépare ma valise et maman n'arrête pas de nous hurler dessus pour que notre lessive soit faite et pas au dernier moment. Je descends chercher mes vêtements propres dans la cuisine où ma mère et Fleurk se trouvent. Maman est en train d'éplucher des choux de Bruxelles et Fleurk est en train de parler de son mariage avec Bill. D'après ce que j'ai compris, je serais demoiselle d'honneur avec Fleurk miniature. Génial ! Et là, elle est en train de chercher une couleur pour les robes de demoiselles d'honneur qui ne jurera pas avec mes cheveux. Je peux devenir blonde, si ça te dérange tant que ça d'avoir une rousse comme demoiselle d'honneur.

Exaspérée, j'attrape ma pile de linge et je remonte les escaliers. Je croise Harry qui, lui, descend avec une pile de robes de Quidditch sales.

« A ta place je ne descendrais pas à la cuisine maintenant, je le préviens. Il y a une grosse flaque de Fleurk.

- Je m'arrangerai pour ne pas glisser dessus », me répond-il avec un sourire.

Je lui souris à mon tour et je continue de monter. Je me retourne pour le regarder et il se retourne aussi. Nos regards se croisent et je lui souris une dernière fois, puis je remonte dans ma chambre, penaude.

Que moi je me retourne pour le regarder, c'est normal… mais pourquoi s'est-il retourné lui-aussi alors que je ne l'ai pas appelé ? Je me fais des illusions, il a du penser qu'il avait fait tomber quelque chose derrière lui, ça doit être ça.

Je prends mon Boursouflet, que j'ai baptisé Arnold, dans mes bras puis je le mets dans sa cage. Je range ma dernière pile de linge dans ma valise et tout est prêt pour demain matin.

Nous dînons très tôt ce soir. Maman pense qu'il faut qu'on soit en pleine forme pour notre rentrée. Ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, c'est qu'on va passer la journée dans le Poudlard Express, on pourra dormir autant qu'on veut.

Je me mets au lit bien tôt mais je ne suis pas couchée avant longtemps. Je parle quelques heures avec Hermione avant de m'endormir.

Tiens, demain, je vois mon petit ami, ça m'était presque sorti de la tête. C'est de la faute d'Harry, aussi, dites lui d'arrêter de me sourire et je pourrais reprendre mes esprits !

Le lendemain matin, je m'habille, descend ma valise et la cage d'Arnold puis je prends mon petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ron, Harry et Hermione. Pour une fois, nous ne sommes pas en retard, c'est une grande nouvelle chez les Weasley.

Une fois que nous sommes tous prêts, nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture. Fleurk souhaite nous dire au revoir, bien évidemment. Je pense qu'elle veut surtout dire au revoir à Harry. Je suis presque sûre que s'il avait le même âge qu'elle, elle voudrait sortir avec lui ! Ce n'est pas possible de le coller autant !

« Goudebaille Arry ! » fait Fleurk en l'embrassant sur les joues.

Je vois mon imbécile de frère, Ron, se précipiter vers Fleurk pour avoir un baiser lui aussi mais j'en ai décidé autrement. Je tends mon pied et il trébuche en s'étalant sur la terre. Furieux, il rentre dans la voiture sans dire au revoir à qui que ce soit. Je suis personnellement très fière de moi et je souris à pleines dents. Je crois qu'Harry a remarqué parce qu'il me fait un petit clin d'œil.

Une fois arrivés à King's Cross, ce sont des Aurors qui nous attendent. Nous nous dirigeons vers la voie 9 ¾ , et je traverse le passage avec ma mère. Une fois sur le quai, j'admire le fier Poudlard Express toujours aussi éclatant. J'ai toujours adoré ce train, il a une certaine grandeur…

Je dis au revoir à ma mère et j'attends mon père qui est en train de discuter avec Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se dire ?

Une fois qu'ils ont terminé leur discussion, je sers mon père dans mes bras pour lui dire au revoir puis je monte à bord du Poudlard Express avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ron et Hermione partent ensemble d'un côté, certainement pour aller au wagon des préfets et j'aperçois Colin Crivey et d'autres amis de Poufsouffles.

« Hé ! Alors vos vacances ? je demande.

- C'était très bien, fait Laura mon amie de Poufsouffle en souriant. Et toi ?

- C'était super ! je réponds. Et toi Colin ?

- Génial ! J'ai fait un stage de photographie moldu aux Etats-Unis c'était… waouh ! Ils m'ont dit que quand je serais majeur je pourrais travailler pour eux !

- C'est fantastique, je commente.

- Oui, mes parents sont très fiers de moi, ils sont laitiers alors photographe c'est quelque chose de formidable pour eux… »

J'allais lui répondre mais quelqu'un qui me tapote sur l'épaule. Cela doit être Dean. Je souris et me retourne. Mauvais calcul, c'est Harry.

« Ca te dirait de chercher un compartiment avec moi ? »

Attendez. Marche arrière. Pause. Depuis quand Harry me propose de chercher un compartiment avec lui ? Ok, l'an dernier c'est ce que nous avons fait mais… oui bon c'est légitime. Mais ça reste étrange.

« Je ne peux pas, Harry, je réponds d'un air désolé, j'ai promis à Dean d'aller le retrouver. A plus tard », j'ajoute d'un air joyeux.

Il a l'air contrarié. Je me retourne et avance le long du couloir pour essayer de trouver Dean. Je finis par le trouver en compagnie de Seamus, son meilleur ami.

« Hé salut ! je fais.

- Ginny ! » s'écrie-t-il d'un air joyeux.

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse longuement. C'est vrai qu'il m'a un peu manqué. Un peu. Mon cerveau me dit que je l'aime beaucoup, il est gentil et adorable.

Mais je préfère Harry…

Cher cœur, peux-tu TE TAIRE ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Je suis avec Dean et Seamus dans un compartiment et nous jouons aux échecs version sorcier. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas hérité du talent de mon frère Ron et je me fais battre à chaque fois. Je regarde leur partie quand Zacharias Smith ouvre la porte de notre compartiment. Je me lève et m'approche vers lui.

« Salut Zacharias, je fais froidement.

- Salut, alors tu n'es pas avec Potter et compagnie ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, après votre escapade au ministère je pensais que vous seriez tous ensembles. Alors il s'est passé quoi là-bas ?

- Tu as lu la Gazette non ? je demande toujours froidement. Tu as du y trouver tout ce que tu voulais savoir non ?

- Pas vraiment, pourquoi vous n'êtes partis qu'à six ? Vous auriez pu appeler le reste de l'AD.

- Tu serais vraiment venu ? je fais sceptique.

- Je ne sais pas. Alors il s'est passé quoi là-bas ? continue-t-il de demander.

- Ca ne te regarde pas vraiment, je réponds sèchement.

- Mais vas-y raconte, Potter est bien l'Elu ? Vous avez appris ça là-bas ?

- Bon écoute Smith, ça ne te regarde pas, arrête de poser des questions ! je commence à m'énerver.

- Mais raconte ! »

Je sors ma baguette et lui lance un sortilège de Chauve-Furie, ça lui apprendra à casser les pieds aux gens. J'allais faire demi-tour vers mon compartiment quand je sens quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à un vieil homme très enrobé à l'allure d'un morse.

« Bonjour jeune fille, je suis le professeur Slughorn, Horace Slughorn. »

Génial, je vais commencer mon année avec une retenue alors que nous ne sommes toujours pas arrivés à Poudlard. C'est peut-être un record ? Fred et George vont être jaloux !

« Votre sortilège était extrêmement bien réussi, j'ai rarement vu un Chauve-Furie d'une telle puissance. Je suppose que ce jeune homme vous a bien énervée ?

- Euh oui…

- Eh bien, on ne peut pas punir une personne qui exécute de si bons sortilèges, venez avec moi dans mon compartiment prendre une collation, d'autres élèves triés sur le volet vont arriver, je serais ravi que vous vous joignez à nous ! Quel est votre nom ?

- Euh Ginny Weasley, monsieur. »

Alors là… C'était la meilleure. Je venais de jeter un sort à un élève, un professeur me surprend et me propose d'aller manger avec lui. Je ne vais tout de même pas refuser, c'est tellement étrange, j'ai bien envie de voir à quoi ça peut mener.

« Bien sûr, monsieur, j'arrive. »

Je fais un petit signe de la main à Dean pour lui dire que je pars avec Slughorn et je suis ledit professeur jusque son compartiment. Une fois arrivé devant le compartiment, j'aperçois quelques élèves qui attendent dehors.

« Ah me voici ! fait Slughorn théâtralement. Venez entrez, entrez, ne soyez pas timides. »

Le compartiment était énorme. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas étonnant vu la masse corporelle du professeur. Ce dernier me fait signe pour que je m'asseye à côté de lui et je me retrouve vite écrasée dans un coin contre lui. Je regarde les autres élèves. Je reconnais Blaise Zabini, un Serpentard de sixième année, Marcus Belby un Serdaigle, et Cormac McLaggen un Gryffondor de septième année.

« Nous ne sommes pas encore au complet, nous attendons Neville Londubat et Harry Potter.

- Neville et Harry vont venir ? je m'étonne.

- Oui, oui, fait Slughorn tout excité, vous connaissez Mr Potter ?

- Euh oui, oui… je marmonne.

- Très bien, eh bien commençons à nous présenter. Je suis Horace Slughorn, j'ai longtemps été professeur à Poudlard mais j'ai pris ma retraite, aujourd'hui je suis de retour ! J'avais pour habitude de recevoir les meilleurs élèves durant quelques petites soirées, quelques dîners et j'ai voulu reprendre mes bonnes vieilles habitudes. Tenez Marcus, j'ai eu votre oncle Damoclès comme élève, un homme brillant, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il est réussi… »

Slughorn se tait. Il est coupé par l'entrée de Neville et d'Harry dans le compartiment. En voyant Harry, Slughorn se lève et je me retrouve encore plus propulsée contre le mur. Je frotte mon épaule un peu endolorie puis je souris à Harry et Neville.

« Quel plaisir de vous voir, quel plaisir ! Et vous, vous devez être Mr Londubat ! »

Slughorn commença à faire les présentations puis il me présenta en dernier en disant à Harry :

« Et enfin, cette charmante jeune fille m'a dit qu'elle vous connaissait ! »

Je fais une espèce de grimace à Harry et Neville derrière le dos de Slughorn. Tu as entendu Harry, « cette charmante jeune fille », je suis une charmante jeune fille, j'espère que tu as remarqué, hahaha.

« J'étais en train de dire au jeune Marcus que j'avais eu le plaisir de compter parmi mes élèves, son oncle Damoclès, explique Slughorn à Harry et Neville. Un sorcier exceptionnel, exceptionnel, qui a largement mérité son Ordre de Merlin. Vous voyez souvent votre oncle, Marcus ? »

Ce dernier est actuellement en train de s'étouffer. Je ne le connais pas mais il n'a pas l'air malin. Il raconte que son père ne s'entend pas avec son oncle et bizarrement, Slughorn semble l'avoir oublié et passe à Cormac McLaggen. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Il a l'air très imbu de sa personne, je me demande pourquoi il est à Gryffondor.

Slughorn passe ensuite à Zabini puis à Neville qui semble très gêné de parler de ses parents. Je peux le comprendre, je sais que ses parents ont été torturés et qu'ils ne le reconnaissent plus. C'est vraiment horrible, Slughorn pourrait passer ce chapitre…

« Et maintenant, poursuit Slughorn, Harry Potter ! »

Il commence à faire tout un éloge sur Harry, sur le fait qu'il soit « L'Elu », sur le fait qu'il ait survécu et tout ce qu'on pouvait raconter sur lui. Il n'a pas mentionné le fait que ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnent un petit côté rebelle et que ses yeux verts sont magnifiques mais à part ça, je pense que Slughorn a fait le tour.

« Le bruit a couru alors que vous étiez doté de pouvoirs qui dépassaient de très loin la moyenne… »

Zabini a l'air amusé et toussote d'un air sarcastique. Cet imbécile de Serpentard ne paye rien pour attendre !

« Oui Zabini, je fais d'une voix furieuse, parce que toi, tu as tellement de talent… pour faire le malin…

- Oh, oh ! glousse Slughorn. Soyez très prudent Blaise ! J'ai vu cette jeune personne exécuter un extraordinaire maléfice de Chauve-Furie au moment où je passais dans son wagon ! A votre place j'éviterais de la mettre en colère ! »

Slughorn continue de parler de « L'Elu » et de la prophétie comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose extraordinaire.

« Nous n'avons jamais entendu de prophétie, assure Neville.

- Exact, je confirme. Neville et moi, on était là aussi et toutes ces idioties sur « L'Elu » sont une invention de _La Gazette_ comme d'habitude. »

Slughorn continue de discuter pendant des heures et des heures sur ses anciens élèves. Le seul moment qui a retenu mon attention, c'est quand Slughorn s'est mis à parler de Gwenog Jones la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead, mon équipe de Quidditch préférée.

Le crépuscule commence à tomber… j'espère qu'il va bientôt nous lâcher…Ah enfin !

« Bonté divine, le jour tombe déjà ! Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils avaient allumé les lampes ! Vous feriez bien d'aller vous changer, tous. McLaggen, il faudra venir me voir pour que je vous prête ce livre sur les Licheurs. Harry, Blaise – venez donc me dire bonjour de temps en temps. Vous aussi, mademoiselle », ajoute-t-il en me regardant.

En sortant, je remarque que Zabini et Harry se lancent des regards meurtriers.

« Je suis content que ce soit fini, marmonne Neville. Bizarre ce bonhomme, non ?

- Oui, un peu, répond Harry. Comment se fait-il que tu te sois retrouvée là, Ginny ?

- Il m'a vue jeter un maléfice à Zacharias Smith, je lui explique. Tu te souviens l'imbécile de Poufsouffle qui était dans l'A.D. ? Il n'arrêtait pas de me demander ce qui s'était passé au ministère, à la fin, il m'a tellement énervée que je lui ai jeté un sort. Quand Slughorn est arrivé, j'ai cru qu'il allait me donner une retenue mais il a jugé mon maléfice tellement réussi qu'il m'a invitée à déjeuner ! Dingue, non ? »

Harry marmonne quelques mots puis jette un coup d'œil à la direction qu'à prise Zabini.

« Je vous retrouve plus tard tous les deux » dit-il en mettant sa cape d'invisibilité.

Ce garçon n'est pas possible. Il passe son temps à faire des missions ou je ne sais quoi. Je soupire un peu exaspérée puis je regarde Neville.

« Ca va toi Neville ? je lui demande.

- Ca va et toi ?

- Ouais… J'ai remarqué que cela n'allait pas trop tout à l'heure quand il t'a parlé de tes parents… tu les a vus cet été ? dis-je doucement.

- Oui, plusieurs fois, il n'y a pas d'amélioration mais même s'ils ne me reconnaissent pas, moi je les reconnais, c'est déjà ça…

- C'est quand même dur, je fais avec une grimace en lui tapotant l'épaule. Je te laisse, je vais retourner dans mon compartiment me changer. A tout à l'heure ! »

Je marche vite pour regagner mon compartiment, je pense que nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

« Hé ! je fais en entrant.

- Ah bah enfin ! dit Dean. On se demandait ce que tu faisais.

- Le professeur Slughorn voulait faire un petit repas avec quelques élèves. » j'explique.

J'ai à peine le temps de me changer que nous arrivons déjà, j'attrape ma valise et la cage d'Arnold puis je sors suivie de Dean et de Seamus.

« Tu veux que je portes ta valise ? demande Dean.

- Oh non, ça ira merci » je réponds en lui souriant largement.

Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un petit copain gentleman. Nous nous dirigeons vers les diligences où je vois au loin Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna. Je les appelle en leur faisant de grands signes. Ils nous attendent puis nous montons dans leur diligence.

« Harry n'est pas là ? je m'étonne.

- Il n'est pas revenu, réponds Neville.

- Il a fait quoi encore ? rigole Dean.

- Encore parti sauver le monde ? ironise Seamus.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! le réprimande Hermione. Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose. On a prit ses affaires au cas où mais…

- T'en fais pas, il va arriver » fait Ron.

Durant le chemin, je discute avec Luna et elle me parle des propriétés cachées de mon Boursouflet.

« Il chante le lendemain de Noël, tu le savais ? »

Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vrai mais qu'importe. Une fois au château, nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle. Luna se dirige vers la table des Serdaigle et nous vers celle des Gryffondor. Je continue de jeter un œil autour de moi, toujours pas de Harry.

La cérémonie de répartition commence. Toujours pas de Harry. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Je ne devrais pas. On est sensé être habitués avec lui.

« Adams, Auguste.

- _Serpentard ! »_

La cérémonie se poursuit. On est déjà au M, et toujours pas de Harry.

« Montgomery, Lizzie.

- _Serdaigle ! »_

On en est au S. Toujours pas de Harry. Bon sang mais que fiche-t-il ?!

« Stoneler, Lucie.

- _Gryffondor !_ »

Ah tiens, une Gryffondor, il faut applaudir. Et toujours pas de Harry !

« Turner, Maxime.

- _Serdaigle ! »_

Bon sang ! C'est déjà la lettre W ! Mais où peut-il bien être ?!

« Warret, Alice.

- _Poufsouffle ! »_

La répartition est terminée et toujours pas de Harry. Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter, Dean me regarde bizarrement. J'esquisse un petit sourire forcé puis je me force à arrêter de regarder les portes de la Grande Salle. Dumbledore commence un court discours puis la nourriture apparaît. Toujours pas d'Harry.

Je mange sans réelle faim. J'ai déjà trop mangé dans le compartiment de Slughorn. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes j'aperçois enfin une tignasse de cheveux noirs parcourir la salle. Il s'assoit entre Ron et Hermione et je le regarde attentivement. Il a le visage couvert de sang ! Je ne sais pas si je suis sensée avoir l'air étonnée. Pourquoi est-il TOUJOURS couvert de sang ?!

Rassurée qu'il soit là, je me détends et je parviens à rigoler des plaisanteries de Dean. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter quelques regards en coin à Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

Cette première journée de cours a été tout bonnement épuisante. Je pense que les professeurs se sont tous passés le mot pour nous faire peur avec les BUSEs. Sincèrement, si mon frère, Ron, a réussi à en avoir sept, je doute que ce soit si compliqué que ça !

En tout cas, je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore a confié à Rogue le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Sérieusement ! Il est infect ! Il m'a enlevé dix points parce que j'ai passé mes notes à Colin.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis affamée ! Je me dirige vers la table des Gryffondor et je vois Harry, Ron et Hermione assis à un coin isolé. Je décide de les rejoindre mais je surprends un bout de leur conversation.

« … le résultat de ton propre travail, il me semble, fait Hermione.

- Il a simplement suivi d'autres instructions que les nôtres », répond Ron.

Harry avait suivi les instructions de quelqu'un d'autre ?!

« Slughorn aurait pu me donner ce livre-là à moi mais… »

Marche arrière, pause ! Harry avait suivi les instructions que quelqu'un avait écrites dans un livre ?! Affolée, je me permets de les interrompre.

« Attends un peu » je fais.

Harry se retourne et se met à respirer à plein nez comme s'il y avait une tarte à la mélasse qui traînait dans les parages.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Tu as suivi les instructions de quelqu'un qui a écrit dans un livre, Harry ? »

J'essaye de me calmer, j'ai l'air un peu trop furieuse.

« Ce n'est rien, dit-il doucement. Ca n'a rien à voir avec… heu… le journal intime de Jedusor. C'est simplement un vieux manuel dans lequel un élève a griffonné des notes.

- Mais tu as fait ce qu'il disait ? je répète.

- J'ai simplement essayé d'appliquer les conseils écrits dans les marges. Franchement, Ginny, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de louche…

- Ginny a raison ! le coupe Hermione en prenant son livre.

- Hé ! » proteste Harry.

Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre espèce d'ingrat. On est certainement en train de te sauver la vie.

« _Specialis Revelio_ » fait Hermione.

Rien ne se produisit.

« Tu as fini ? demande Harry un peu énervé. Ou tu veux attendre de voir s'il va faire des sauts périlleux ? »

Et il se croit drôle en plus. Cela aurait pu être dangereux mais non monsieur s'énerve, il se croit peut-être trop bien pour être contrôlé par un objet.

« Tu sais, lui dis-je, on n'a pas fait ça pour t'énerver, cela aurait pu être vraiment dangereux, tu devrais nous remercier au lieu de…

- Oui Ginny, excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver, fit-il. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui » je réponds toujours vexée.

Je m'éloigne et vais m'asseoir avec Dean plus loin. Au moins Dean n'essaye pas de se faire tuer toutes les cinq minutes

La semaine passa doucement et les essais de Quidditch approchaient. Le samedi matin je me lève de bonne humeur, j'espère que je vais être prise ! Dean et Seamus se présentent eux aussi. Je ne les ai jamais vus jouer… Je sais qu'il y a déjà Katie Bell qui sera certainement reprise, il n'y a donc que deux places vacantes.

J'enfile une tenue de Quidditch, je prends mon balai puis je descends dans la salle commune où Dean et Seamus m'attendent.

« Tu es sûre d'être prise toi, me dit Dean, tu avais bien joué comme remplaçante l'an dernier.

- J'avais joué comme attrapeuse, là je veux être poursuiveuse, c'est différent, je le rectifie.

- Oui mais tu voles bien, c'est déjà ça » dit-il.

J'acquiesce. Après avoir déjeuné, nous nous dirigeons vers le terrain. Harry et Ron étaient déjà sur le terrain et quelques élèves étaient dans les tribunes.

« Salut Harry, salut Ron » je dis.

Les sélections commencent quelques minutes plus tard. Un nombre impressionnant d'élèves veulent faire partie de l'équipe. Je remarque que la moitié ne fait même pas partie de Gryffondor. Harry fait d'abord quelques équipes pour faire un tour de terrain. La première équipe est composée de premières années qui ne savent même pas voler. Quant à la deuxième équipe, elle est composée de groupies qui gloussent dés qu'Harry dit quelque chose. Je crois que l'une d'entre elles s'appelle Romilda Vane mais je n'en suis pas si sûre. Elles sont vraiment désespérantes. J'espère que je ne ressemblais pas à ça quand j'étais complètement sous le charme d'Harry il y a quelques années.

Au bout d'un moment, c'est à mon tour de voler. Comme d'habitude, je ressens cette merveilleuse sensation, cette sensation d'être libre et bien que mon balai ne soit pas très bon, j'arrive à être meilleure que les autres. J'ai marqué un total de dix-sept buts, je dois avouer que je suis très fière de moi !

Harry me sourit et m'annonce que je suis prise avec Katie Bell et Demelza Robins. Je manque de lui sauter dans les bras mais je me retiens en voyant le regard de Dean.

Harry continue en sélectionnant les batteurs qui sont Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote. Ils nous rejoignent dans les tribunes et il ne reste plus que le gardien à sélectionner. Je remarque que les tribunes sont de plus en plus remplies. Mauvais, très mauvais pour Ron qui stresse dés qu'une mouche le regarde de trop près. Les poursuiveuses nous levons et remontons sur nos balais pour tirer les penaltys. McLaggen arrête quatre penaltys sur cinq mais bizarrement, lorsqu'il a manqué son arrêt, il est parti dans la direction opposée. Tant pis, j'espère que Ron réussira à tous les arrêter. J'ai deux options devant moi, faire un tir facile à mon frère, ou bien faire un vrai tir pour bien montrer à Harry ce que j'ai dans le ventre. Je décide de faire un vrai tir. Mais Ron l'arrête ! Génial ! J'espère qu'il va arrêter les autres… Youpi ! Il a tout arrêté ! La question est… s'est-il dopé ? Attention, je ne dis pas que mon frère est nul… je dis seulement que… enfin bon… il est stressé d'habitude…

Je me dirige vers mon équipe et Harry se tourne vers nous après avoir dégagé McLaggen qui devait certainement être en train de se plaindre.

« Bravo, dit Harry d'une voix rauque. Vous avez très bien joué ! »

Hermione nous rejoint et Harry reprit la parole.

« La première séance d'entraînement aura lieu jeudi, ça vous va ? »

Nous acquiesçons tous.

« Génial, dans ce cas, à jeudi tout le monde ! » lança joyeusement Harry.

Il s'en va avec Ron et Hermione. Dommage, j'espérais qu'on aurait pu parler des sélections, j'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'il en avait pensé. Enfin, peu importe, je me dirige vers Dean qui me félicite. Seamus est déjà parti se changer. Je pense qu'il se comporte surtout en mauvais perdant.

« Ca te dit de faire un petit tour près du lac ? propose Dean.

- Pourquoi pas, je lui souris. Mais d'abord, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche.

- Tu es très jolie comme ça, assure-t-il.

- Jolie peut-être, mais je ne suis pas sûre de sentir très bon » je fais en riant.

Il m'embrasse doucement puis ajoute.

« Tu as raison, va prendre une douche. »

Je lui donne un coup sur l'épaule et lui tire la langue en partant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 **

Je n'ai jamais vu d'entraînements de Quidditch aussi amusants. Harry faisait toujours en sorte de mettre les entraînements les soirs où Slughorn nous envoyait des invitations à dîner. Ainsi, après chaque entraînement, je m'assois avec Ron et Harry dans la salle commune et nous rions en essayant d'imaginer ce qu'Hermione est en train de faire.

« Elle doit être entre Zabini et McLaggen, à mon avis McLaggen essaye de la draguer, lance Harry en rigolant.

- Et Zabini essaye de se tenir le plus loin possible d'elle et Slughorn les force à danser ensemble, je dis hilare.

- Je me demande pourquoi elle continue d'y aller, fait Ron.

- Elle doit espérer rencontrer un bon parti, s'esclaffe Harry. Tu crois qu'elle leur a parlé de la sale ?

- Fais attention, je l'entends déjà dire « c'est la S.A.L.E », dit Ron en souriant. Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. Tu viens Harry ? »

Harry regarde Ron puis il me regarde, puis il regarde à nouveau Ron, et il me regarde encore puis il acquiesce.

« Bonne nuit, Ginny » me dit-il en souriant.

Je leur fait un signe de la main puis je décide d'aller me coucher aussi. Je monte dans mon dortoir, me mets en pyjama puis je sers mon Boursouflet Arnold contre moi.

Malheureusement, pas de chance, Vicky Frobisher, ma camarade de dortoir que je n'apprécie pas vraiment me regarde d'un air moqueur.

« Sincèrement Ginny, tu n'as pas passé l'âge d'avoir une peluche ?

- Ce n'est pas une peluche, c'est un Boursouflet » je fais exaspérée.

Elle écarquille les yeux et fait la mine de celle qui ne comprend rien. Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle est née-moldue.

« C'est un genre d'animal de compagnie… » je lui explique.

Elle finit par comprendre puis acquiesce. Seigneur, faites qu'elle arrête de me parler, je ne peux pas supporter cette fille.

« Alors, le grand Harry Potter a finit par remarquer que tu existes ou bien il essaye seulement d'être gentil avec la petite sœur de son meilleur ami ? » me fait-elle.

Elle dépasse toujours les limites et elle sait appuyer là où ça fait mal. Tout le monde sait que je suis amoureuse de Harry depuis la première année. Mais j'espérais qu'ils aient oublié vu que je suis sortie avec Michael et que maintenant je suis avec Dean mais non, ça reste gravé dans les annales. Je suis certaine qu'après Poudlard, ils faire une statue en mon nom qui s'appellera _Celle-Qui-A-Attendu-En-Vain._

« Tu t'es pris un Maléfice Cuisant ou tu seulement trop mangé ces derniers temps ? » je renchéris.

Et voilà, elle se tait. Enfin ! Une vraie casse-pied celle-là. Je me glisse dans mes couvertures et je laisse Arnold se blottir contre moi. Je m'endors avec une rapidité extraordinaire. Après tout, je suis toujours fatiguée après les entraînements de Quidditch.

Je me lève le lendemain avec un grand sourire. Aujourd'hui, direction Pré-au-lard ! Tant mieux ! Je n'en pouvais plus d'être enfermée dans ce château. Le seul point négatif c'est qu'il fait super froid ! J'enfile un gros pull et un manteau mais rien à faire, j'ai toujours aussi froid. Tandis que je descends les escaliers, je croise Dumbledore.

« Bonjour monsieur le directeur, lui dis-je.

- Bonjour Miss Weasley. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien merci, lui souris-je.

- Pourriez-vous me faire une faveur et livrez ceci à Harry Potter pour moi ? me demande Dumbledore.

- Bien sûr ! »

Il me donne un rouleau de parchemin et je me dirige vers la Grande Salle, j'espère qu'il est toujours en train de déjeuner… Il est avec Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondor, super, ils sont en train de rigoler, je ne vais pas arriver à un mauvais moment comme l'autre jour.

« Hé Harry, je dois te donner ça » lui dis-je en lui tendant le rouleau de parchemin.

- Merci Ginny…C'est le prochain cours de Dumbledore ! Lundi soir ! » dit-il a Ron et Hermione en souriant.

Le cours de Dumbledore ? Dumbledore lui donne des cours ? Bon, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu…

« Tu veux venir avec nous à Pré-au-lard, Ginny ? » me demande Harry

QUOI ?! J'ai bien entendu ?! Quelqu'un lui a-t-il mit du whisky pur feu dans son jus de citrouille ? Il débloque ? Il… ? Il ne m'a JAMAIS proposé d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec lui… enfin, avec eux… c'est pareil ! Reprends tes esprits Ginny, il essaye seulement d'être gentil.

« J'y vais avec Dean… On se verra peut-être là-bas. »

J'attrape un petit pain puis le mâchouille en me dirigeant vers le hall où Dean est sensé m'attendre. Je n'arrive pas à me retirer les mots d'Harry de mon esprit « Tu veux venir avec nous à Pré-au-lard, Ginny ? ». Allez, on se calme, ce n'est rien. Tiens, Dean, mon petit ami qui m'aime très fort et que j'aime aussi m'attends au bout du couloir.

« Hé salut ! je fais d'un air réjoui.

- Tu es prête ? me demande-t-il en m'embrassant.

- Oui, oui ! »

Nous sortons de Poudlard en passant par Rusard et ses Capteurs de Dissimulation. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il vérifie ce que nous emmenons dehors mais je ne bronche pas. Avec Dean, nous nous dirigeons main dans la main vers Pré-au-lard.

« Tu sais ma mère serait ravie de te rencontrer ! fait Dean en souriant. Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Ah oui ? souris-je. Tu lui as dis quoi ?

- A quel point tu es extraordinaire, dit-il en m'attrapant par les épaules.

- Haha je sais, je sais, je suis extraordinaire ! » je fais en rigolant.

Nous arrivons à Pré-au-lard et il fait toujours aussi froid. Je resserre mon écharpe et Dean le remarque.

« Tu veux peut-être aller dans un endroit au chaud ? me propose Dean.

- Ouais, on ne va pas rester dehors » je blague.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le salon de Madame Pieddodu. Je n'y suis allée qu'une seule fois avec Michael l'an dernier. Je trouve que c'est mignon là-bas, en tout cas c'est chaleureux.

Nous entrons et je remarque que la décoration a un peu changé, désormais les poufs sont bleus clairs et au-dessus de chaque table, il y a une rose bleue qui flotte. C'est vrai que c'est beaucoup plus joli que la dernière fois, avant, c'était tout rose, ça faisait vraiment trop gnan-gnan.

Nous nous asseyons à une table et Madame Pieddodu, une femme forte coiffée de son habituel chignon nous reçoit.

« Bonjour, fait-elle avec un large sourire. Que désirez-vous ?

- Un chocolat chaud s'il-vous-plaît, je réponds.

- Un café pour moi, dit Dean. Dommage qu'ils ne font pas de Bierraubeurres ici, ajoute-t-il à voix basse une fois Madame Pieddodu de retour derrière son bar.

- On aurait pu aller aux Trois Balais si tu voulais une Bierraubeurre, lui fais-je.

- Pas de soucis, répond Dean. Je me suis dit que c'était plus sympa ici pour être en couple, je veux dire par là que c'est plus intime, y'a moins de regards indiscrets et tout ça…

- Je sais, dis-je en souriant. Mais personne ne nous jette des regards indiscrets en temps normal.

- Si, s'esclaffe Dean en buvant son café. Ron et Harry n'arrêtent pas de nous regarder quand on est à côté.

- Ah… »

Ron je comprends, c'est mon frère et il se mêle de tout ce qui ne le regarde pas. Mais Harry ? Il faut qu'il arrête de croire que je suis sa petite sœur à lui aussi !

Après une petite heure de bécotage et de plaisanteries, Dean me propose d'aller faire un tour à Honeydukes. J'accepte et nous sortons dehors. Le vent est de plus en plus glacial. Il me sert contre lui tandis que nous marchons mais j'ai toujours aussi froid. Rentrer à Honeydukes est un véritable plaisir ! L'air est chaud, plaisant et sucré.

Après nous être ravitaillés en sucreries, nous décidons de rentrer à Poudlard à cause du mauvais temps. Après tout, cela pouvait encore s'empirer…

En rentrant à Poudlard, Hermione semble paniquée et me raconte que Katie Bell a été ensorcelée et qu'elle a failli mourir à cause d'un collier qu'elle aurait touché.

« Pardon ? je m'étonne.

- On était juste derrière on a tout vu… elle est à l'infirmerie mais elle risque d'être transférée à Ste Mangouste… » explique Hermione.

J'écarquille les yeux, à la fois surprise et peinée. J'aime beaucoup Katie, elle est très gentille et en plus, je m'amusais beaucoup avec elle au Quidditch… Cette nouvelle m'a tellement choqué que j'ai eu du mal à dormir cette nuit-là…

Les jours passèrent très vite et le mercredi soir, Dean est venu m'annoncer qu'Harry l'avait prit comme remplaçant de Katie. D'un côté je trouve ça génial parce que je pourrais voir Dean encore plus souvent et qu'on pourra bien se comprendre au niveau du Quidditch mais d'un autre côté cela m'exaspère car je ne pourrais plus vraiment regarder Harry en toute _innocence_ pendant les entraînements.

Cependant, mon petit ressentiment est partit aussi vite qu'il est venu. L'entraînement précédent notre premier match, Dean, Demelza et moi jouons très bien ensemble. Harry semblait ravi. A vrai dire, l'entraînement aurait pu être parfait si Ron n'était pas devenu stressé et fébrile. Je réussis à marquer une demi-douzaine de buts et cela aurait pu être réjouissant seulement ça ne l'ait pas vu que cela signifie que notre gardien est… excusez-moi du terme, POURRI !

Bon d'accord Ron n'est pas pourri, il est stressé. N'empêche que c'est plus ou moins pareil. Si on gagne demain, ce ne sera pas grâce à Ron, ça je peux vous le dire.

Ron vient d'envoyer un coup de poing sur la bouche de Demelza. Si nous sommes tous vivants d'ici demain, ce ne sera pas grâce à Ron, ça je peux vous le dire aussi.

« C'était un accident, je suis désolé, Demelza, vraiment désolé ! J'ai simplement…

- Paniqué !» je termine énervée.

J'atterris à côté de Demelza pour essayer de la soigner.

« Ron, espèce de crétin, regarde dans quel état elle est ! » je m'écrie.

Harry atterrit à son tour à côté de nous.

« Je peux arranger ça. _Episkey_ »

Excuse-nous Harry, nous ne sommes pas tous habitués à nous casser les diverses parties de notre corps.

« Et toi, Ginny, n'insulte pas Ron, tu n'es pas capitaine de l'équipe… commence Harry.

- Tu étais trop occupé pour le traiter toi-même de crétin, j'ai donc pensé que quelqu'un devrait le faire à ta place… »

Harry se mord la lèvre. Je suis sûre qu'il essaye de se retenir de rire.

« Allons-y, on reprend, tout le monde en vol »

Nous continuons notre séance d'entraînement. Elle est catastrophique. Ron ne cesse de perdre ses moyens.

« Vous avez tous fait du très bon travail, dit énergiquement Harry. Je crois qu'on va écraser les Serpentards. »

Pourquoi tu mens Harry ? Nous avons fait de la merde et tu le sais très bien.

En sortant des vestiaires, j'entends Ron marmonner :

« J'ai joué comme de la bouse de dragon »

Et encore, une bouse de dragon, elle, aurait peut-être arrêté un tir... Très bien, j'arrête de me moquer de mon frère…

Dean m'attrape la main et je remarque que les autres joueurs de l'équipe se sont dépêchés de rentrer. Une fois au deuxième étage, je m'arrête et j'écarte une tapisserie qui libère un passage.

« Tu fais quoi ? demande Dean.

- Raccourci, je lui réponds. Un raccourci où il n'y a personne, j'ajoute en jetant un coup d'œil au couloir.

- Intéressant », fait Dean en souriant.

J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, je me colle à lui et nous nous embrassons longtemps jusqu'à en perdre l'haleine. C'est agréable de l'embrasser comme ça, dans un couloir vide, après un dur entraînement de Quidditch, ça revigore… Cela aurait pu durer plus longtemps, des heures même si seulement…

« Hé là ! » fit une grosse voix.

Dean et moi nous nous séparons et nous nous tournons vers la voix. C'était Ron suivi de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande.

- Je ne veux pas voir ma propre sœur bécoter les gens en public ! »

En public ?! Il n'y avait même pas un fantôme !

« Ce couloir était désert avant ton arrivée ! » je proteste.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Harry qui fixe Dean sans sourire.

« Heu… Viens, Ginny, murmure Dean, on n'a qu'à retourner dans la salle commune…

- Vas-y tout seul ! je lance énervée. Moi j'ai deux mots à dire à mon cher frère. Bon alors, je reprends une fois que Dean s'était éloigné, on va mettre les choses au point une bonne fois pour toutes. Je sors avec qui je veux, et je fais ce que je veux, ça ne te regarde pas, Ron…

- Si ça me regarde ! réplique Ron furieusement. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'entendre dire que ma sœur est une… »

Alors là, il va beaucoup trop loin. Je suis quoi, une gourgandine ?

« Une quoi ? je m'écrie en sortant ma baguette. Une quoi, exactement ?

- Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit » fait Harry.

Harry, reste en dehors de ça, tu vas m'énerver plus qu'autre chose.

« Oh si, il le pense ! je m'exclame en m'énervant cette fois contre Harry. Il le pense tout simplement parce que lui n'a jamais bécoté personne dans sa vie et que le plus beau baiser qu'il ait jamais reçu, c'était celui de notre tante Muriel…

- Ferme-la ! s'époumone Ron en devenant rouge bordeaux.

- Non, je ne la fermerai pas ! j'hurle. Je t'ai vu avec Fleurk, tu espérais toujours qu'elle te donnerait un baiser sur la joue chaque fois que tu la voyais, c'était pitoyable ! Si tu sortais de temps en temps et que toi aussi tu aies quelqu'un à embrasser, ça te gênerait moins de voir que tous les autres le font ! »

Ron sort sa baguette, lui-aussi. Harry, quant à lui, se place entre nous deux pour éviter qu'on ne se jette des sorts. Harry, bouge de là, je n'hésiterais pas à te jeter un sort à toi aussi !

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! gronde Ron. Moi, je ne fais pas ça en public voilà tout ! »

J'explose de rire en poussant Harry de mon chemin.

« Tu as embrassé Coquecrigrue c'est ça ? Ou peut-être que tu as une photo de la tante Muriel cachée sous ton oreiller ? »

Ron essaye de me lancer un sort mais je l'évite de quelques centimètres. Harry attrape Ron et le pousse contre le mur.

« Ne sois pas idiot, dit Harry à Ron.

- Harry a embrassé Cho Chang ! Et Hermione a embrassé Viktor Krum. Il n'y a que toi qui aies l'air de trouver ça dégoutant Ron et c'est parce que tu as à peu près autant d'expérience qu'un garçon de douze ans ! » je lance au bord des larmes.

Je crois que c'est surtout la partie « Harry a embrassé Cho Chang » qui m'a fait monter les larmes aux yeux mais qu'importe. Je tourne les talons et je décide de m'en aller.

Je décide de laisser couler mes larmes sur le chemin, après tout, il n'y a personne. Je déteste pleurer en public. Je ne le fais jamais. J'essuies les quelques larmes restantes sur mon visage lorsque je me retrouve devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Potage Royal », je lance.

Le tableau pivote et j'entre dans la salle commune. Dean est assis sur un fauteuil et a l'air de m'attendre. Il se dirige vers moi mais je l'envoie balader.

« On parlera demain, bonne nuit » je fais sèchement.

Je sais que ce n'est pas sa faute. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Pourquoi mon frère est-il tellement stupide ?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A bientôt pour la suite !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Et voici le quatrième but que je mets ! Soixante à zéro pour Gryffondor ! Prenez ça dans votre tronche sale Serpentards ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit Zacharias Smith qui commente le match ! Au moins je l'ai fait taire, il n'arrêtait pas de dire que Ron et moi n'étions dans l'équipe seulement parce qu'Harry est proche de notre famille ! Maintenant que j'ai marqué la plupart de nos buts, il n'a plus rien à dire. Et bizarrement il n'a plus rien à dire sur Ron étant donné qu'il bloque tous les tirs. C'est vraiment bizarre… il a l'air anormal… je suis bien contente qu'il arrête tous les tirs mais… avouons-le c'est tout sauf normal.

Encore et encore, je marque des buts. Pas mal pour une nouvelle joueuse non ? Parfois, quand je n'ai pas le Souaffle, je jette un coup d'œil à Harry qui tourne lentement autour du terrain. C'est vraiment un poste de feignant attrapeur, tu voles tranquillement pendant tout le match puis tu accélères quand tu vois le vif d'or, juste à la fin quoi.

« Oui, il a sûrement vu quelque chose qui a échappé à Potter. C'est à ça qu'on remarque les bons attrapeurs, ce ne sont pas seulement ceux qui attrapent, ce sont ceux qui remarquent.»

Smith tu es un imbécile et je te jure que sitôt ce match fini, je t'étripe ! Je regarde Harry et je remarque qu'il fonce vers Harper. Sûrement le Vif d'or… Dean me passe le Souaffle, il m'a coupé en pleine observation, je suis sûre qu'il a fait exprès, tant pis, je fonce et je marque encore un but. Trop facile. Je me retourne et je vois Harry et Harper côte à côte et… Harry attrape le Vif d'or ! Yeeees ! Génial on a gagné ! Enfin, c'était évident, on est les meilleurs. Je regarde Harry faire un demi-tour et redescendre en piquet. Non mais regardez-le comme il est fier. Enfin bon, il a raison, il n'est jamais fier de lui-même, il n'y a qu'au Quidditch qu'il arrive à être fier… Je me dirige vers la cabine du commentateur à toute vitesse sur mon balai pendant que les autres joueurs étreignent Harry en plein vol.

« Ginny, où vas-tu ? » s'écrie Harry.

Je vais tuer Zacharias Smith, je suis là dans deux petites secondes. Je continue de foncer sur la cabine et je percute Zacharias Smith… et le professeur McGonagall… Oups !

- Miss Weasley comment…

- Désolée, professeur, j'ai oublié de freiner. » je lance.

Je me retourne et je vois Harry qui éclate de rire et qui se dégage de l'équipe. Il arrive vers moi et me sers dans ses bras. Mais je t'en prie, continue, tu devrais faire ça tous les jours, tu ne penses pas ? Il me relâche quelques secondes plus tard en détournant le regard. Hé ho, Harry tu pourrais me regarder dans les yeux, tu as peur de quoi ? Enfin bref… je me dirige vers les vestiaires où un tumulte éclate. Nous hurlons tous à notre victoire en sautant sur place, je monte sur un des bancs et sautille en applaudissant l'équipe.

« Seamus a dit qu'il y avait une fête dans la salle commune ! annonça Dean d'une voix forte. Venez Ginny, Demelza. »

Une fête ? Génial ! J'accoure et j'attrape son bras.

« Allons-y », je lance.

Le chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor est très joyeux, Dean, Demelza, Jimmy, Ritchie et moi chantons ou plutôt hurlons. La foule nous suit et nous félicite comme si nous sommes de véritables stars. Ah ! le Quidditch, la seule valeur sûre au monde !

Lorsque j'arrive dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, la fête bat déjà son plein, la musique est à fond, les Gryffondors dansent, la Bierraubeurre coule à flots, tout le monde nous acclame, nous les joueurs. Je me retourne et je vois qu'Harry et Ron ne sont toujours pas là. Tant pis, je me dirige vers la table des boissons, la meilleure table évidemment et j'attrape une Bierraubeurre que je bois d'un seul coup.

« Tu devrais y aller doucement, sourit Dean.

- C'est de la Bierraubeurre, pas du Whisky pur feu, je lance en roulant des yeux. Y'a du whisky pur feu ?

- Seamus en a dans une flasque pour éviter que les plus jeunes en prennent, répond Dean.

- Que c'est responsable », je fais en souriant.

Je me dirige vers Seamus et lui demande sa flasque. Il fait mine d'hésiter quelques secondes puis me la passe et me dit de boire vite avant que mon frère ne me voit avec ça. Hum… il a peut-être raison, je n'ai peut-être pas besoin d'une nouvelle dispute. Je bois de longues gorgées de Whisky pur feu et je toussote un peu à la fin, il faut admettre que ça brûle pas mal la gorge. Je prends une Bierraubeurre et je la bois doucement. Je me retrouve toute seule, Dean est parti avec Seamus dans un côté, sûrement pour faire des concours de shots. Je me retrouve donc à observer les gens faire la fête. J'aperçois Colin et Dennis en train de discuter avec Harry mais je vois bien qu'Harry essaye de s'en aller. Je décide de monter dans mon dortoir pour aller chercher Arnold, mon Boursouflet, je pense qu'il aimerait participer à la fête, lui aussi. Quand je redescends, je vois Hermione s'approcher vers moi avec Pattenrond dans les bras.

« Hé salut Ginny, fait-elle. Tu as très bien joué !

- Merci Hermione.

- Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose à manger par ici, je meurs de faim !

- Là-bas de l'autre côté, j'indique.

- Ah merci, Pattenrond tu viens… »

Mais Pattenrond ne bouge pas, il garde les yeux fixés sur Arnold qui est sur mon épaule.

« Je crois qu'il aime bien Arnold, je lance à Hermione. Laisse-le avec moi, tu sais que j'adore les chats.

- Bon d'accord », me sourit Hermione.

Elle s'éloigne et je vois Harry en train de discuter avec Romilda Vane et ses amies. J'hausse un sourcil et observe la scène. Je commence à me lasser de ce que je vois et regarde autour de moi et m'arrête sur une scène plutôt étrange. Ron, mon propre frère, et Lavande Brown en train de s'embrasser comme des bêtes sauvages. J'éclate d'un rire incontrôlable. J'ai peut-être l'air folle de rigoler toute seule dans mon coin mais que c'est drôle ! Pauvre Ron, je lui ai fait une remarque comme quoi il n'avait jamais embrassé une fille et monsieur se jette sur la première venue. Lavande Brown, s'il-vous-plaît ! N'importe quoi. Je tente de chercher Hermione du regard mais je ne la trouve pas, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas vu ça, je sais qu'elle en pince pour mon imbécile de frère. Je termine ma Bierraubeurre et je me dirige vers la table des boissons quand je tombe nez à nez avec Harry. Je lui souris.

« Tu cherches Ron ? Il est là-bas l'abominable hypocrite. »

Je lui montre du doigt l'endroit où Ron se trouve avec Lavande. Il a l'air aussi étonné que je l'étais il y a quelques instants.

« On a l'impression qu'il lui dévore la tête, tu ne trouves pas ? je fais. Mais je pense qu'il aurait intérêt à affiner sa technique. C'était un beau match, Harry. »

Je lui tapote le bras avec un grand sourire et je le vois légèrement tressaillir. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je me dirige vers la table des boissons et j'attrape une autre Bierraubeurre. Personne n'est avec moi à cette fête, mon petit ami a disparu avec son ami, mon frère a décidé de sociabiliser, et mon amis ont subitement disparus. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Vive la Bierraubeurre !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

« Tu es sûre que cela ne te dérange pas ? me demande Luna.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Luna, c'est super, au contraire, je suis contente qu'il y aille avec toi plutôt qu'avec… une de ses groupies, je fais avec dédain.

- Merci, j'ai préféré te prévenir, je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui, fait Luna.

- Je ne ressens rien pour lui, on est amis, sincèrement, je suis avec Dean, je ne ressens rien pour Harry » je mens.

Luna me regarde avec suspicion puis acquiesce.

« On se voit à la soirée de Slughorn alors, oh ! tu penses que je devrais mettre ma robe jaune ou celle qui est pailletée d'argent ?

- Pailletée d'argent », j'assure.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, je laisse Luna qui se dirige vers la table des Serdaigle et je me dirige vers la table des Gryffondor. J'aperçois Harry, Ron et Hermione qui discutent et je surprends leur conversation. Cela commence à devenir une habitude, dis donc.

« Tu aurais pu emmener qui tu voulais ! s'exclama Ron. Qui tu voulais ! Et tu as choisi Loufoca Lovegood ? »

Oui, bah ça montre qu'au moins Harry a un cerveau, pas comme toi Ron qui sort avec la première venue !

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Ron, je lance sèchement en m'arrêtant derrière Harry. Ca me fait plaisir que tu l'aies invitée, Harry, elle est tellement ravie. »

Si ça me fait plaisir, c'est surtout parce que je sais qu'elle ne va rien tenter avec toi mais qu'importe. Je lui souris et je rejoins Dean quelques mètres plus loin.

« Bah dis donc, je croyais qu'il vous fallait des heures pour vous préparer, vous les filles, me fait Dean, la soirée est dans… deux heures et tu n'as pas commencé ?

- Je n'ai besoin que de trois quarts d'heure, je lance.

- Et tu seras plus belle que les filles qui mettrons trois heures à se préparer », dit Dean en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Il est adorable. Je lui souris et mange ma purée de façon pas très adorable.

Une fois dans mon dortoir, je croise Vicky Frobisher qui est assise sur son lit. Je lui fais un bref signe de la tête, après tout, je ne l'apprécie pas tant que ça. Pourquoi fallait-il que nous ne soyons que trois filles Gryffondors dans notre année et pourquoi l'autre fille a-t-elle redoublé l'an dernier me laissant seule avec cette peste de Vicky ?

Je sors ma robe qui est bleu marine avec des paillettes argentées sur le bustier et la pose sur mon lit, je sors mes escarpins et les laissent sur un côté. Je me douche, me sèche les cheveux, me lisse les cheveux grâce à un simple sortilège et j'enfile ma robe. La mission devient plus dure pour les escarpins, ils sont plutôt anciens, je les aie depuis deux ans et ils sont très serrés. Malheureusement, je… je n'ai pas vraiment pu me permettre d'en acheter de nouveaux alors je serrerais les doigts de pieds… Je me maquille légèrement et me dirige vers la porte.

« Bonne soirée, me lance Vicky. Tu t'es donnée beaucoup de mal pour te préparer. Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas pour rendre ton petit copain heureux, c'est plutôt pour essayer de changer de petit copain, non ?

- Vicky, pourrais-tu la fermer, s'il-te-plaît ? je lance sèchement.

- Ah oui, de toute façon, demain tu rentres chez toi et… ton cher Harry Potter va aussi chez toi. C'est quoi… la cinquième fois que vous passez des vacances ensembles et… toujours rien ? Pauvre petite, à croire que ça n'arrivera jamais… »

Je me sens rougir et préfère sortir dignement de la pièce sans répondre. Quelle imbécile ! Elle ne manque jamais de m'exaspérer. J'arrive dans la salle commune et je vois Dean qui m'attend. Il est charmant. Il a une tenue de soirée noire avec quelques motifs marron qui font ressortir ses yeux. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon. Mais il n'est pas Harry.

Une fois dans le bureau de Slughorn, je remarque qu'il y a déjà pas mal de monde. J'aperçois quelques connaissances que je salue mais je reste avec Dean.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que nous allons réellement nous amuser », je lui dis.

Excusez-moi, j'ai parlé trop vite. Je viens de voir Hermione, comme dans Hermione Granger, l'une de mes meilleures amies, débarquer avec… attendez… Cormac McLaggen ! Est-ce que c'est une blague ?! Et elle ne m'a rien dit ! Je suis certaine qu'elle fait ça pour énerver Ron, elle doit se douter qu'Harry lui répétera… Oh, en parlant d'Harry, le voilà. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de le regarder. Si je le regarde, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il a l'air plus vieux et plus mature en tenue de soirée, à quel point il est devenu grand et fort, à quel point j'adore la façon que ses cheveux ont de former un épis, à quel point j'aime la couleur de ses yeux. Je dois vraiment me calmer. Même sans le regarder, j'arrive à penser ça.

Finalement, je le regarde. Il ne me regarde pas, il est avec Luna et il discute avec Slughorn et des inconnus. Au bout de quelques instants, il lève le regard vers moi et me sourit. Bizarrement, je remarque quelque chose qui n'est pas… qui n'est pas habituel quand Harry me regarde. C'est peut-être mon imagination qui parle mais je crois qu'Harry vient de m'observer de pied à tête comme si… je ne sais pas… comme s'il aimait bien ce qu'il voyait. Je sais, ça peut paraître stupide. C'est juste ce que je pense avoir vu…

Dean me jette un coup d'œil en biais.

« Tu veux danser ? me demande-t-il.

- Euh… ouais pourquoi pas… » je réponds en souriant.

J'adore Dean. Il est parfait. Enfin il fait de son mieux. Alors pourquoi diable suis-je toujours obsédée par Harry Potter ? Sincèrement, c'est de la folie.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour voici la suite ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt… du moins quand je l'aurais écrit ! Etant donné que je me centre davantage sur ma principale fiction, je passe moins de temps sur celle-ci. Je vous invite d'ailleurs, si vous aimez le couple Harry/ Ginny et si vous n'aimez pas trop attendre, à lire A _travers l'histoire_ et _Après l'histoire_ qui sont les suites logiques de cette fiction même si elles ont été écrites avant. Bref bonne lecture ! A bientôt et merci pour vos commentaires !

**Chapitre 8 **

Mes talents de décoratrice sont inégalables. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ron et Harry se sont moqués de moi en voyant la décoration du salon hier soir, ils disent qu'on dirait une explosion de guirlandes. Moi je trouve que c'est très artistique. Après tout, je n'allais pas mettre deux ou trois guirlandes par ci, par là. Ils sont jaloux, c'est tout. Le salon du Terrier n'a jamais été aussi bien décoré, voilà tout. Le réveillon a été très calme. Il n'y avait que mes frères, Harry, Fleurk et Lupin. On a passé un peu trop de temps à écouter Celestina Moldubec à mon goût mais sinon, c'était plutôt sympa. Excepté le fait qu'Harry me parle de moins en moins.

Je me rappelle que c'est Noël et je fouille dans ma chaussette. J'enfile l'incontournable, le seul, et l'unique pull tricoté par ma mère. Cette année, il est noir avec un grand cœur rose au milieu. Ma mère croit toujours que j'ai cinq ans mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est toujours mieux que ceux de Fred et George, je parie qu'elle a encore fait des lettres « F » et « G ».

J'enfile un jean car je ne vais pas sortir avec seulement un pull sur le dos. Quoi que, Harry finira peut-être par me remarquer comme ça… Ha ha je suis pathétique !

Je descends et m'assieds à table à côté de George. Tout le monde est là même Remus qui est resté à la maison. Il ne manque qu'Harry et Ron. Ils doivent encore être en train de dormir, de vraies épaves ! Quelques minutes plus tard, je les vois descendre les escaliers. Ils s'installent en face de moi, à côté de Bill et Fleur.

Ma mère est en train de se pavaner depuis tout à l'heure avec son nouveau chapeau serti de diamants et son nouveau collier en or que Fred et George lui ont acheté. Sérieusement, et moi, ils ne m'ont offerts que des produits de leur magasin alors qu'ils auraient pu m'acheter… je ne sais pas, une robe de soirée de la mort qui tue qui aurait rendu Harry complètement fou de moi et… Bref, arrêtons de penser à lui. C'est plutôt compliqué vu qu'il est en face de moi. Je le regarde et remarque quelque chose dans ses cheveux. Je regarde plus longuement et remarque qu'il s'agit d'un asticot. Un asticot ? Sérieusement ? Il ne peut pas être normal ce mec ? Il doit toujours être différent ! Quand il ne sauve pas le monde, il traîne avec les asticots. Sérieusement ! Je décide de ne pas être mauvaise et de le prévenir. Je me penche par-dessus la table et je lui retire.

« Harry tu as un asticot dans les cheveux ! » je fais d'un ton amusé.

Il fait une tête bizarre. Ca doit être l'asticot. Fleurk commence à jacasser en disant que c'est horrible etc.…

Quelques instants plus tard, nous sursautons tous lorsque ma mère s'écrie :

« Arthur… C'est Percy ! »

Percy ? Pourquoi elle parle de cet imbécile ? Tout le monde se retourne et regarde par la fenêtre. Hé ho ! Poussez-vous, je suis petite moi, je ne vois rien. Je finis par me lever pour mieux voir. C'est bien mon imbécile de frère qui traverse jardin !

« Arthur, il est… il est avec le ministre ! » lance ma mère.

Nous nous rasseyons tous. Je n'y crois pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il débarque à Noël avec le ministre de la magie ?

« Joyeux Noël, maman, fait Percy une fois à la maison.

- Oh, Percy ! » s'exclame maman en se jetant dans ses bras.

Ca ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je lui botterais les fesses et je lui ferais manger la goule du grenier. Appelez moi violente si vous voulez, je ne supporte pas les imbéciles qui renient leur famille !

« … Si quelqu'un voulait bien me montrer votre charmant jardin… Ah, tiens, je vois que ce jeune homme a fini de manger, pourquoi ne ferait-il pas un petit tour avec moi ? » fait le ministre en montrant Harry.

Bien sûr, comme si Harry était le seul à avoir fini de manger. Moi aussi j'ai fini de manger, Fleurk et George aussi. Il veut juste discuter avec le cher « Elu », pour quelle autre raison aurait-il débarqué ?! Et Percy, idiot et assoiffé de pouvoir comme il est, s'est dit « Tiens, pourquoi je ne proposerais pas au ministre de venir chez moi, je n'ai qu'à lui dire qu'Harry Potter y séjourne, je vais peut-être avoir une promotion, peut-être même serais-je promu ministre » Ministre des imbéciles, si vous voulez mon avis.

Percy ne parle qu'à maman, et encore, ils ne parlent pas tant que ça. On dirait qu'il se fiche de nous autres. Peut-être nous n'avons pas assez d'ambition pour lui ? Peut-être sommes nous trop débiles et trop indignes pour faire partie de sa famille ? Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais, c'est un imbécile.

Harry et le ministre reviennent de leur petite virée dans le jardin. Ils ont l'air assez énervés. Percy et le ministre finissent par prendre congé et Percy nous salue à peine. Une fois qu'ils sont partis, maman fond en larmes.

« Ne pleure pas maman ! lance Fred.

- Ce n'est qu'un imbécile prétentieux ! renchérit George.

- Un crétin assoiffé de pouvoir, je continue.

- Taisez-vous tous les trois, s'énerve papa. Allez dans le salon. »

Fred, George, Ron, Harry et moi nous nous installons sur les fauteuils dans le salon et Harry commence à nous expliquer qu'il s'est disputé avec Scrimgeour.

« Il voulait que tu fasses semblant de travailler pour le ministère ? je m'étonne. Il n'a pas de cerveau ou il l'a fait exprès ?!

- Comment pouvait-il croire que tu accepterais ? dit Ron.

- Ils sont désespérés, lance Fred.

- Et Percy a un de ses culots de se montrer ici ! continue George.

- Il n'a vraiment aucun respect ! je fais.

- T'inquiètes pas, il risque de transplaner et de se retrouver à Bagdad, assure Fred en ricanant.

- Ou peut-être en Antarctique, pouffa George.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda Ron.

- Un petit sortilège de Confusion, rien de bien méchant », répond Fred.

Les vacances ne sont plus du tout aussi réjouissantes. Maman passe son temps à pleurer à cause de Percy et on ne peut rien y faire, à chaque fois qu'on essaye de dire quelque chose, cela empire. Dean m'envoie des lettres tous les jours, j'admets que je trouvais cela mignon au début mais maintenant j'en ai vraiment marre ! Je vais lui passer un sacré savon à Poudlard ! J'ai décidé d'arrêter de lui répondre. Cela fait donc cinq jours qu'ils m'envoient des lettres qui se ressemblent toutes _« Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Tu es malade ? Tu as un problème ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu es retombée amoureuse d'Harry c'est ça ? Réponds-moi vite ! Tu me manques ! Je t'aime » _Sincèrement, il devrait se taire des fois. Il est vraiment idiot. Dans le cas tout à fait hypothétique où je serais amoureuse de Harry – j'ai dit dans un cas HYPOTHETIQUE – cela ne changerait rien vu qu'il n'est pas amoureux de moi, à chaque fois que je lui parle, il détourne le regard, on dirait qu'il a peur de moi. Sérieusement. Dean est paranoïaque.

La veille de notre retour à Poudlard, je suis affalée sur un fauteuil dans le salon et j'essaye de faire mon devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal. Je dois le rendre dans deux jours et j'aurais vraiment du m'y prendre avant, mais sincèrement, avec Rogue comme professeur, comment voulez-vous vous réjouir de faire vos devoirs ? Je dois encore rédiger dix centimètres de parchemin et j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le tour. Il n'y a pas trente mille choses à dire sur comment donner plus de puissance à un sortilège de stupéfixion. Soit on sait le lancer soit on ne sait pas, fin de l'histoire. Je doute que Rogue soit satisfait si j'écris ça.

Harry passe par le salon et me regarde.

« Tu fais tes devoirs maintenant ? me lance-t-il étonnée.

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu as fini tous tes devoirs ! je fais.

- Bizarrement… si, j'ai fini tous mes devoirs, répond Harry. C'est toi qui n'es pas sérieuse, ajoute-t-il en souriant. C'est quoi comme devoir ?

- Rogue, je marmonne.

- Tu dois écrire un devoir sur Rogue ? Sympa, tu dois avoir pleins de choses à dire !

- C'est un devoir pour Rogue, imbécile va ! je fais en rigolant. Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

- « Comment donner plus de puissance à un sortilège de Stupéfixion ? », lit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi. C'est facile !

- Je sais, je soupire, mais j'ai déjà tout écris, il me reste dix centimètres.

- Tu n'as qu'à écrire ton prénom à la fin en gros pour que ça prenne dix centimètres, propose Harry.

- N'importe quoi ! je lance en rigolant.

- Tiens, regarde, tu n'as pas parlé du côté psychologique, il faut trouver une certaine force intérieure pour lancer un sort avec plus d'intensité.

- Merci, je fais en continuant à écrire. Je doute que je puisse écrire dix centimètres sur ça mais ça fera l'affaire…

- Tu n'as qu'à blablater et écrire gros, propose Harry. C'est quand même abusé, cinquante centimètres sur une question aussi rapide à traiter. »

Je termine ma dissertation tandis qu'Harry regarde ce que j'écris. Lorsque j'achève de rédiger et que je signe, il me prend ma plume des mains tout en effleurant ma main. Sincèrement, comment voulez-vous vous concentrez si monsieur s'amuse à vous prendre à moitié la main ?!

« L'orthographe c'est de famille ? demande Harry. Intensité ça s'écrit avec un « e » pas avec un « a ». Ron aussi fait tout le temps des fautes.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, c'est toi tu… »

Ok j'ai failli sortir « tu me perturbes », il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'imagine des choses et qu'il arrête de me parler parce qu'il pense que je suis une folle furieuse qui lui coure après depuis des années.

« … tu me parlais pendant que j'écrivais, je n'ai pas fait attention », je fais en me rattrapant.

Ron arrive et appelle Harry. Ce dernier me sourit et je lui souris en retour. J'ai envie de tuer mon frère. Nous étions en train de partager un moment et lui, il casse tout. Comme d'habitude. Bon d'accord, il m'a juste aidé à faire un devoir pendant dix minutes, mais c'est déjà ça.

Très bien, j'arrête de délirer, je sais qu'il ne se passera jamais rien. Suis-je folle pour continuer d'espérer au plus profond de moi qu'un jour il me remarquera peut-être ?


End file.
